1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developing cartridge attached to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a developing cartridge attached to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type is known. For example, the developing cartridge of this type includes a frame, a developing roller and a supply roller supported by the frame, and a driving unit which is disposed on a left side of the frame and is configured to transmit a driving force to the developing roller and the supply roller. The frame includes a developing roller support groove which supports both ends of the developing roller in the left and right direction.
For example, assembling of the developing cartridge is performed by attaching the supply roller to the frame in a state where a jig is inserted into the developing roller support groove to restrict movement of the frame, and by attaching the developing roller and the driving unit to the frame after removing the jig from the developing roller support groove.